The invention relates to a device for the contact of a gas phase with a liquid medium, and to a method for operating the device.
The contact of a gas phase with a liquid medium can be used, in practice, in many fields. For example, the contact of a gas phase with a liquid can be used in order to remove volatile substances from a liquid. This makes it possible for example, on the one hand, for the liquid to be cleaned and, on the other hand, for the volatile components dissolved in the liquid to be collected and, for example following regeneration, to be reused.
The removal of volatile components from a liquid can take place in a conventional manner for example by distillation. In this case, a liquid containing, in addition to a component of relatively low volatility, at least one more highly volatile component is heated, and therefore it is predominantly the more highly volatile component which evaporates, whereas the component of relatively low volatility remains. The evaporated, more highly volatile component can be recovered in the form of a liquid from the vapor phase by means of cooling. The disadvantage of such a distillation method is the amount of time and energy required for it.
As an alternative, it is also possible for volatile components to be removed from a liquid by means of a fixed-bed installation. The liquid here is directed via a fixed bed, e.g. a packed column. Gas, e.g. air, is introduced in counterflow through the fixed bed in order for the volatile component to be separated off. The disadvantage with such an arrangement is that the fixed-bed installation can become encrusted with precipitating solids and the installation requires high-outlay measures in order to be free of the encrustations, so as to restore functional capability of the installation.
The contact of a gas phase with a liquid medium can also be used, for example, to moisten the gas with the liquid medium. In specific terms, it is thus possible to moisten for example air with water in order to create more pleasant climatic conditions in a room. In order for the air to be moistened sufficiently at room temperature, a large evaporation surface area is required, and this is not usually available.